Take my breath away 2013
by DIVER 1981 FAN
Summary: DOCTOR AND RIVER ON HOLIDAY, DOCTOR LOST HIS FRIENDS, RIVER LOST HER PARENTS, BOTH FEELING LOW, HEAD OF ON A HONEYMOON FOR A WEEK OF REST WHICH TURNS INTO SOMETHING MORE THEN JUST FUN, A RACE OF ALIENS ARE ON THE WAY TO ATTACK THE PLANET CALIFORNIA AND A YOUNG GIRL WITH A GUY TURNS UP AT THERE VILLA WHO SHE READ ON TO FIND OUT, spoilers and plot twist enjoy the story xx sweetie,s
1. Chapter 1

**Take my breath away**

The Sun shone and the sea was glistening, the waves were crashing against the rocks and the sky shone a bright yellow. The clouds were floating; they passed slowly by and were as white as a villa that sat in the middle of nowhere.

In the pool there was a swimming figure who was doing lengths at the end of each she would pause to take a breath of air, her long curly hair tied up, and her black lace swimsuit making her figure look more reviling than ever before. Her thighs looked so strong in the water that the Doctor had to cross his legs over each other.

He sat on a sun lounge, letting the sun tan his body, his blue shorts had a tiger on the back. He was covering his back, so that he did not get burned while sat trying to read a book that he had bought from a shop. It was about a woman who met a man on a holiday while away from work. There was a part in the book when the couple had passionate sex, but each time he read it, he could not take is eyes of River who was still swimming lengths, it was making him want to jump in the pool and do all those naughty things that were on the pages in front of him, to her.

"Behave Doctor," he told himself. It only lasted for a minute when he noticed River getting out of the pool, holding on to the side as she pulled herself out and stood up. The Doctor sat watching as she got the clip that was keeping her hair up and pulled it out, as usual it fell to her shoulders, as the water dripped down her body.

He sat watching her, her body was so damn sexy. Now he knew why he had married her. Well, not just for that, for her cleverness and her good charms and great personality, and the way she flew the TARDIS better than him and all her little things. But as she stood at the edge of the pool, the lace swimsuit on, he could not help but picture her naked and layed out before him. It made him go wild, that she had a body as amazing as she did, how on earth he ever get someone as brilliant and amazing as her.

She turned and walked towards him. He gulped as she came over, her body and hair still dripping wet, and she spoke in that voice that sent him mad each time he heard it.

"Hello sweetie, good book is it?" she said as he dropped it on the floor, she laughed as he leaned down to pick up. She layed down next to him on the sun lounge, her body still wet, letting the sun dry her off. He loved how sexy she looked, and smiled knowing that coming to California was the best idea he had mentioned in ages.

"River, you know we have been here for two days now, and all we have done his bathed. Are we going to take a look around at all?" he asked. River gave him a glare that made him look back at his book, so that was a no then. She layed back down to continue bathing in the sun.

"Doctor, I'm not sure why you can't just relax at all, you never keep still. You're like a child that needs a toy- well a TARDIS actually." she said with a smile on her face, knowing that would get him mad, but at the same time get is mind going.

He got up from his sun lounge and walked over to River's, he leaned in and blocked her sun, making her open her eyes to find him smiling down at her. He had a mischievous look on his face at the same time- what was he up to now and why was he smiling that way?

"I do not think I have ever told you, Hun, but you look fucking sexy in a swimsuit," he said smiling as he climbed on top of her. Their eyes met and they stared at each other for a moment until River broke the silence.

"So what are you wanting to do then Doctor," she said smiling at him with those lips, he wanted to kiss her so badly that he couldn't help but fall in love with her even more -he was making a habit of that- he had always loved that woman. Right from the very beginning when he first met her, he knew that her death would take her away from him, but he wasn't going to think about that awful library. He had to think of what he still had at the moment, he had to look at what he had right now right in front of his eyes and staring up at him.

"River, River, what would I like to do, maybe I will show you", he said smiling at her as he pressed his nose against hers and, still smiling, he kissed her. He teased her with the tip of his tongue along her bottom lip. He revelled in how she shivered at the feel of it, he swiped his

Tongue along once more and smirked against her mouth when she open her it as an invite. Their tongues moved slowly between each kiss and he deepened the kiss, making it more and more passionate as the went.

His hands moved around the back of her neck to entangle his fingers within her hair. She began to moan as the kiss became more desperate, the Doctor rolled his tongue across hers and she shifted under him, she could feel him hard through the thin clothes and she let out a small moan as he shifted on top of her to get a better angle on her mouth.

His fingers UN tangled from her hair and move down her neck, he let his thumb gently stroke at her shoulder. She shivered, and moaned even louder with each kiss as he began to slide his hands down to her breasts, he let his thumb tease just above her nipple and she moaned louder in his mouth, he smirked into her mouth, knowing he finally had her full attention.

She let her head tilt back as he slid the strap of the swimsuit off her shoulder and pull the material down to give him full access to her breasts. She let out a shocked whimper and he smiled smugly as his mouth parted from hers and placed open mouthed kisses in the valley between her breasts, the feeling sent pleasure straight to her core. He mouthed at her breast for a while, grinning when she moaned loudly. He nipped his her nipple and rolled it between his teeth, she let out another loud moan, and dug her fingers in to his lower back. He felt the pleasure-pain surge inside him and groaned as his cock twitched inside his pants. He, then, took her other breast into his mouth and repeated the act on that one, licking, nipping and mouthing at it until he was satisfied with what he'd done.

Loving how she let out a loud moan each time, he shuffled down so he was sat at her feet. He looked up at her and smiled cheekily before he ran his hands over her flat stomach, before hooking his fingers over the top of her swim suit and pulled it off in one sweep, she let out a gasp at the way he undressed her with such practiced ease. It was understandable that he knew how to pleasure a woman so perfectly at 1200 years old was hardly a surprise.

He stood looking at her naked body thinking that it was most perfect thing he could wish for in the whole universe.

He stood up to take his boxers off, erection bobbing out, he took a second to admire her and she smiled knowing that, perhaps, this is what they needed to get over the grief if Amy and Rory's deaths, to simply comfort each other and be as close as possible to her. He gently layed back down on top of her, her legs falling open instantly, and smiled lovingly as their eyes met one more time, he let her take hold of his cock and guide him into her, he slid in with ease, both moaning at the feeling.

She put her head back and let him kiss her on the neck, he bit down and soothed the mark with his tongue. After regaining their composure he began to thrust slowly, finding a rhythm and following it as River let out the occasional moan. After a while, his thrusts got harder and faster, in the search of more pleasure and he revelled in how she let out a loud moan, as he entered her with each thrust, he could feel her walls inside closing in around his cock and he could not help but groan her name in her ear

"River", he he groaned, head dropping forwards to rest on her shoulder

As he thrust harder and faster into her, watching her head tilt back at the pleasure of him moving inside her made her scream, she was not wrong she was a screamer and he loved it.

It was like being a teenager making love to you first girlfriend, and that was how he felt with River, he felt himself about go over the edge and he knew she was close too and her moans got more intense and louder as he thrust harder and harder. He poured ever bit of himself inside her as he came, chanting her name like a prayer into her ear. He pressed a thumb against her clit and watched as she screamed her release.

She shivered on the sun lounge, panting. Their heads rested on each other, their breathing still loud and they laid for a moment, but after a second or two, he lifted his head and, smiling at her, he kissed her gently on the lips, after they pulled away he pulled out of her with a groan and River sighed contentedly, as the Doctor put his boxers back on and laid on the sun lounge next her.

He turned his head and looked over to her and smiled asking her one question, "was that what you'd call a good day out", smiling as she lay breathless un able to speak.

"Ha-ha, did I take your breath away, love?" he asked cheekily, radiating smugness, but got no answer. She was fast asleep. He smiled and covered her with her white silk sarong. He sat back on his sun lounge and read the rest of his book, knowing he had made them both happy and feeling pretty damn smug about it too.


	2. Chapter 2

An unexpected visitor

The Doctor sat still reading the book he had tried reading before he had made his wife very happy, still laying asleep next to him on the sun lounge, the sun shining on her right side of her face made it glow in the true beauty that she was.

He look over and smiled and contained to read, a sound made him look up, a firmly sound it could not be NO he thought, In the trees far away from the villa A box was materialising he sat listing, where was it coming from and who or what was flying it, wait a minute he thought.

Looking over to the corner stood his Tardis so how could hear it the same one which was impossible put he heard, the sound that saves all that brings hope to others that sound that people hear now that helps, put who was flying his TARDIS.

In side two figures was looking at the monitor screen the interior had a huge console in the middle with gallierfien writing on it, it turned when the Tardis was in flight, for now all had stop, A curly haired young girl was looking at the scanner,

Checking the environment for clear and safe air, also why was the scanner picking up two people and who was they.

"That's them, my parents," She said a voice as soft and as sweet as her mother's put who was she.

A young men about the same age look at her gone out, he stood next her and lent against the console.

"Hum what you mean you parents," He said with a smile, he short brown hair and green eyes staring at her, she turned to smile and wink at him and went back to the scanner, his face look confused what was she talking about and who was these two people and why was they in the Tardis.

Sharon Pond was about 31 to 32 in age in time lord years that be about 310 to 320 put she was half human so her age was really 31, her brown curly hair with a hint of blond and red it shone up in the light, the guy next to her called Jake watch her with fascination he love how her sexy dark hazel eyes look at the scanner with excitement in her eyes, she was so much like her father his was unreally to him at times.

His dress sense was not too bad at all, the jeans or trousers he wore at times made him look so good, Sharon like the tight t-shirt he wore made him look hot well to her she never told him that was the one thing that made her like her father she keep things to herself, well more like her mother she was.

She had a way of keeping things bottle put deep within those eyes she had many tears that was hiding a pain of sadness and lost, of what Jake never ask, he tried once and she yelled at him so he let her get on with it, suddenly her voice made him jump.

"HAHA got ya you beauty," She said turning to Jake who stood with his hand on his chest, she laugh and smiled.

"Sorry Babe, forgot you was here, use to be on my own," She said looking at him heartily he stared at her for a moment then spoke.

"Well what we doing here," he ask with his sweet voice echoing around the Tardis, The memories off her parents laughter and cries and shouts where only echoes in her mind, she was sure at times she saw them standing watching her, the daughter the hero the new doctor who save all.

"Well I am going to stop my parents form dying in 5 days' time my parents scarifies they life's to save this planet, I would never be born and that his not going to happen not this time not ever again," She says as a tears stream down both her cheeks she stood holding on to the console letting the tears flow, takes a deep breath then sighs and lets out a loud scream once finished she turns to Jake and press the button that opens the door of the tardis.

It used to be you un lock the tardis put this time there daughter had made it back to what it was like before, she still lock it from outside, she walk around the console down the steps to the door she step out with Jake behind her taking in the fresh air today was the day she change her parents fate.

Meanwhile back at the Villa, River had woke up to find her husband standing looking at a bush, she popped her legs of the sun lounge warping the white silk sarong around her top, she walk over to him.

"What you looking for Sweetie," she ask, he turned around fast and let out a loud scream, River look at him gone out for a moment then laughed very hard.

"Oh yeah you think that's funny, Mrs Pond do you," he said as he got hold of her and begin to tickle her, she let out the loudest of laughs that made him smile, her eyes was closed has he got her on the sun lounge attack her with his hands she let out a scream of laughter once more.

He stop when she pleaded with him, "Doctor please stop it, STOP IT," she said as tears wear streaming down her eyes, not sad tears put happy tears the tears he like to see, he hated her with sad eyes laughter was the best remind in life and that he love in his wife.

Meanwhile standing at the entrance of the house was two figures one spoke up and made both of them jump.

"Hello Mum and Dad," she said smiling the smile as sweet has river had, both stood up looking at both at them shocked who was they and what did the girl mean by HELLO MUM AND DAD, the doctor look at his wife who stared at him shock what the hell was happen, where had these two come from.

Doctor and river would have to wait, suddenly form behind Sharon and Jake a green and red like monster appeared it had many clippers on it and it was huge, the monster look at all four, what was it going to do, a loud roar echo form its large mouth, the doctor look at it back at river and the other two.

"RUN," He says looking at river getting hold her hand and running as fast as they could, Sharon and Jake followed suit the creature saw them go and knew this was a chase and that was what the monster loved.

All four heading to the Tardis Park in the corner ran in and shut the door, put the Tardis stared up on his own, Sharon and Jake stood watching, amazed at what these two could do, wow what a pair they was.

"Right you two, who are you? Ask River looking At Sharon wondering who she was.

"You would not believe me if I told you, I am someone from your future that's who I am," She says smiling.

"What you mean by that," says the doctor and river at the same time Sharon looks at her parents and smiles and says.

"Spoilers As mother would say," she smiles and sits down on the chair next to the console, Doctor and river staring at her, this was impossible River was not yet pregnant put there she was someone who knew them a girl that calls them Mum and Dad, who was this girl.


End file.
